I Forgive you
by warriorcats23990
Summary: Marceline Forgives Ash. Making the 15 year old Finn jealous. And as Marceline befriends Ash, Finn starts to feel suspicious about wizard guy. Will Finn tell Marceline how he feels about her or will Ash get in the way? Read and Find out! Review Please! Tell me what you think! MarcelineXAsh or FinnXMarceline?


**Hey, Dudes! so, um. I got a idea when i was watching aventure time. What if Marceline forgives Ash for selling her Hambo? like what if Ash regets selling Marceline's Hambo? so, yeah. Um yeah..In this story Finn is almost 16. It has been 3 years. So Finn is almost 16. Right now he is 15. And Flame Princess and Finn were really never a couple in my story. Let's just say they never met. And Finn has a crush on Marceline. Soo, If your a Flame PrincessXFinn fan then go read else where. Enjoy! And I Do Not Own Adventure Time! And if i did, Marceline and Finn would be a couple.  
**

Marceline was playing her Axe bass while she floated around the room. Her pet Poodle, Schwabl, was laying down on the ground near the kitchen, Taking a small nap. He woke up when he heard a knock at the door , Schwabl got up and walked towards the door. Growling.

"Schwabl? Who's at the door?" Marceline placed her axe bass near the wall and floated over to the door, where Schwabl was growling. Marceline Stood on her two legs before she opened the door. And after she did, Schwabl ran behind Marceline's legs as he let out a small whine.

What Marceline saw next almost made her jump up. Standing right there right front of Marceline's door was a Man. He had Blueish-Grayish skin. His white hair was spiked up, making it look like he had a Mohawk. He was wearing dark blue pants and t-Shirt. He seemed to have a Muscular body. But his clothes were all ripped up, He had Cuts and bruises all over them. Marceline could see some skin. He looked like he was attacked by a tiger or a bear. His eyes looked like he had been crying and his eyes were still watery. Marceline stared at him as he stared back.

"Uh, Do i know you?" Marceline asked breaking the awkward silence between the two. She raised a eyebrow as she stared at him. Who was this man?

"Marceline.." The man spoke. that Voice, it sounded , But Marceline couldn't remember. The man smiled sadly as his eyes soften and he took a step closer to Marceline, looking her right in the eye. " You..you don't remember me?..Mar-Mar?"

Marceline's eyes widen as she gasped.

...

"Hey, Pebbles!" Finn grinned as he and Jake walked into Bubblegum's lab. Where she was wearing her lab coat and was wearing goggles, she was looking her paper clip board, reading. Finn smiled "What's up?"

Bubblegum removed her goggles and smiled at Finn. "Oh, nothing much. Just reading something."

"Oh.." Finn said then he grinned at the Princess. " That looks like..Fun."

"It's not really fun, It's just reading. There's nothing fun about that." Bubblegum pointed out. Reading wasn't that much Fun, it's just reading some boring stuff.

"So you need help with any thing, Princess?" Jake asked. He wanted to do something, he was so bored.

"No..Not im really bored." Bubblegum was bored too.

"How about we go have a Jam Session with Marceline!" Finn said after a few smiled. " All Four of us!"

"I don't know.." Bubblegum looked at the ground, thinking if she should go or not. Her and Marceline aren't really friends. they had been nice to each other at least.

"Come on Bubblegum!" Finn smiled,trying to convice her to come. "You and Marceline need to hang out more and become friends."

Finn was right, Her and Marceline need to hang out more and get to know each other more.

"Fine,I'll go" Bubblegum said after a smiled. "Let's ride on Marrow, we can get a lot faster there."

"Cool." Finn smiled.

...

"Whoa! This thing is like Crazy fast." Finn said grabbing on to Jake for dear life! Everywhere he looked was like a big blur.

"Yeah, you'll get used to it." Bubblegum smiled. Then she felt Marrow slow down. "we're here."

"Really?" Finn asked jumping over the birds back. It took like 1 muinte to get here. Finn could see the cave near by. He Grinned as he was about to walk over there, however Jake held a arm in front of him. Finn looked at his brother with confused eyes. "What, Jake?"

"Hold on Dude." Jake bent down on all fours, and begun to sniff Around. Finn and Bubblegum watched him with confused eyes. Jake stopped then started to sniff around Finn and Bubblegum. "I smell something."

"what is it, Dude?" Finn asked as he eyed his brother.

"It...it smells like Magic powder." Jake told them, Getting up.

Finn's eyes widen. Magic powder? Then there's only one man with Magic powder. Finn gritted his teeth. He knew who it was. "Ash."

"Wait Dude." Jake used his arms to stop Finn and bring him back to where He and Bubblegum stood. "We can't just barged in there."

"And why not?!" Finn almost screamed. Bubblegum was a little taken back from his out burst.

"Cause, if he just go in there. Ash has magic dude." Jake told his brother.

"alright... Sneak attack." Finn sighed as he lowered his voice.

"Sneak attack." Jake smiled as he fist bumped Finn's voice.

...

Finn, Jake, And Bubblegum entered the cave, and without a word. They quickly hid behind a gaint rock.

They could see Marceline standing in front of a man with white hair.

" A-Ash?" Marceline finally found her words. "What are you doing here?"

"Marceline.. Im sorry!" Ash got down on his knees and hugged Marceline's legs. His eyes started to form water. "I'm sorry i sold Hambo! I didn't mean to! Just forgive me, Please! That's all i ask."

Marceline blinked, a little taken back by his actions. She watched as he cried around her legs.

".. But i don't deserve your forgiveness. Just Kick me in the face!"

Marceline had enough. Bending down she placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Ash, Clam down.. I forgive you."

" I know what i did was wrong! But- I- Wait what?"Ash was shocked as he stood up. Marceline stood up as well " You forgive me?"

".. I forgive you."

" But why!?" Ash took hold of her shoulders. This was not happening. " Is the Lich controlling you? Marceline.!"

" Calm down, Ash. I'm not being controlled." Marceline rolled her eyes as she removed his hands from her shoulders. " It was just a bear. I really don't care about it anymore."

"Oh?" Ash looked down at the ground as Marceline stared at him.

".. What happened to you anyway?" Marceline asked staring at his cuts and scars.

"Oh, This?" Ash looked at his scars. Before he stared to laugh. "Its nothing."

" Oh, Really?" Marceline held out hand , Grabbing his shoulder, Making him winch in pain. " Its really a nothing,Huh?. Come in ...ill fix you up."

"Uh, Sure.. but." Ash smiled lightly, lifting his fist up. "Friends?"

Marceline smiled as she fist bumped his. "Friends."

Finn couldn't believe on what he was hearing. Marceline friends with Ash? Ash? The Jerk that sold Marceline's Hambo?

Finn slowly started to make his over to her house he was dragged back by Jake's arms.

"Finn! Are you crazy?" Bubblegum asked harshly. She knew that if Marceline finds out that Finn was spying on her,She would kill him.

"Yeah, Finn! What the flip!" Jake whispered harshly, Shaking his brothers shoulders to snap out of his trance. "Marcy will kill you if she finds out that you were spying on her."

Finn stared at his brother, then back at Marcelines house before he glanced back at Bubblegum and Jake.

"She wont kill me, Jake." Finn said simply, Before he frowned. "I still don't trust Ash."

"Sure, you don't Finn." Jake sighed, Shaking his head. " I don't trust Ash either. But remember when we got stuck in her closet? She looked like she was going to kill us!"

"But she didn't, Jake."

"You guys got stuck in her closet?" Bubblegum cutted in,Holding back a laugh. Finn and Jake stuck in Marceline's closet? Now,That would be one thing Bubblegum would want to see.

"Yeah,We were coming over for a jam Session" Jake said, Telling the story,While Finn rolled his eyes. " And marcy wasn't there. So we just went in anyway."

" the one who went in the house." Finn said,Correcting his brother. "I was the one who told you not to go in,But did you listen? Nooo"

"Yeah,Whatever,Finn" Jake rolled his eyes before glancing back at Bubblegum. "And well, We were inside already. And well Marcy come back home,So we had to hide..and well..We got stuck in her closet."

Bubblegum giggled lightly,That would be so funny to watch.

"I'm going over there." Finn said,Glancing over to Marceline's looked back at Jake and Bubblegum. "And your not going to stop me."

Jake and Bubblegum watched as Finn crawled over to Marceline's house. They both looked at each other before following Finn.

Finn was on his knees as he poked his head through the window. Hopefully Marceline or Ash couldn't see him.

"Hey,Dude." Jake whispered as he crawled over to his buddy with Bubblegum behind smiled before looking through the was in the middle while Jake was his right and Bubblegum on his three staring through the window.

And they saw Marceline and Ash on the couch. It was a good thing that the windows are easy to hear on the outside.

"Stay right there,Ash." Marceline said,Floating over to the kitchen. "I'll fix your cuts."

"Ok.." Ash repiled looking at the sat a few feet away from him,Growling.

Finn glared at Ash through the window. Was that really Ash? He looked really different.

"Hold up your arm." Marceline said calmly as she floated in the living room with a Good aid kit in her hands. She sat on the rock-soiled couch next to Ash,who seemed like he doesn't mind sitting on a couch that feels like a rock. Finn and Jake were right! this couch does feel like a .. ,Well Marceline's a just floats over it. Ash lifted up his left arm,Letting Marceline grab it and looked over his cuts and some did look like it would be scars. As Marceline held on to Ash's left arm with her right arm. She started to dig into her good aid Kit with her left arm. She took out a white liquid. Marceline glanced at Ash. "This might hurt a bit."

Ash Nodded. Marceline gently started to pour the liquid all over on the Finched, He watched as Marceline got a towel and started to wipe away the liquid. What really surprised him was that Marceline wasn't drinking his blood. Don't Vampires drink blood? Marceline did say that she drinks shades of red. But Ash was still shocked a bit.

"So,Mind telling me how you got these cuts?" Marceline asked making eye contact as she took his other arm. And begin to pour the white liquid. Ash was about to respond but Marceline continue without even looking at him. "And don't lie to me Ash.I know when your lying."

"Well.." Ash scratchthe back of his head with his right arm as he looked away from her. "You wont the truth?"

"Well,I'm your friend,Aren't I?" Marceline said almost finished fixing his cuts. "Tell me what happened."

"I..I.." Ash was lost for words. He then Decided to tell her the truth. " I was trying to get something i was attacked by a witch."

"Hmm?" Marceline was just almost done. "And what where you trying to get back?"

Ash knew this was the right time to tell her. He slowly reached into his back pocket and pulled out a old teddy bear. "This."

Marceline looked up and what she saw shocked her. slowly taking the bear away from him. she looked at it. "H-Hambo?"

"Surprise." Ash smiled lightly.

Marceline hugged the bear closely to her chest. Tears forming her eyes as she looked at Ash. "But..How?"

** yeah! How's that for a chapter? Is this long enough for ya? Yea! So i was thinking this might be a AshXMarceline story or it could be a FinnXMarceline story. Tell me what you think! Review please. :) Sorry if some words are missing. Anywho it will take me a while to write the next chapter. Cause i have school and all. But i promise you, i'll have the next chapter ready by around June.  
**


End file.
